Liontamer
by Lions Soul
Summary: Squall and Quistis have a heart to heart talk leading to uncharted territories for the pair. Warning: Explicit Content. Please read and review, this is my first story posted and eager to continue, reviews dependent


"Come here, let me see your arm"

"Come here; let me see your arm"

"It's nothing Quistis, just a scratch." Quistis looked at him sceptically, she knew he was stubborn and proud but so was she.

"Squall Leonhart, Let me see your arm right now" she bellowed in a serious tone that was out of character for the usually composed Quistis. Taken back by her outburst he showed her his arm, where the sword had pierced.

"Just a scratch nothing, Squall, this wound is deep. We need to get this bandaged." She said in a much softer tone, her eyes full of concern and sympathy.

"Take of your shirt."

Obeying her instructions he took of his blood stained white shirt to reveal his well toned chest, at which Quistis couldn't stop admiring, but she knew she had to concentrate. Regaining her focus she started to apply the antiseptic lotion over the wound and up to the shoulder and down over his chest. He let out a hiss when the lotion went over the wound but offered no resistance to her touch, secretly enjoying it.

"Squall, we've known each other for a long time now, and I have always tried to show you affection but every time you rejected me. Why? Why Squall? Is there something about me that repulses you that much that makes you shuns me so?"

This outburst took him by surprise and made him think. He knew that it wasn't because of her or anything she had or hadn't done, she was perfect. He was awoken from his thoughts when he heard her call his name again. Realising she wanted an answer he drew a deep breath and replied

"Quistis, you've always been there for me and for that I am eternally grateful and no there is nothing repulsive about you"

"So why then, why do you shy away form my affection Squall?" she snapped back, she demanded an answer to this question that had been burning a hole inside of her for so long.

"Because I never felt affection before in my life, I never had anyone there for me to show me love." He retorted venomously.

"What about your parents Squall? Surely they loved you?" She said inwardly feeling smug that she had the upper hand in this conversation, but that smugness was soon to be replaced by the reply he gave her.

"I nev…" He started to answer, his voice shaking. He paused to regain his composure. Quistis' features softened, concern and curiosity evident in her gaze.

"I never knew my parents, not really. They were killed when I was just three years old"

"How? Why?"

"It was a normal night in my village, we were at the temple praying and these soldiers just appeared in the village and started pillaging and destroying everything. My mum hid me in the temple to keep me safe, but I wish she hadn't. From that hiding place I could just peer out and see the events unfolding before my young eyes. The priest he asked the soldiers why they were attacking and the guard merely replied…"

He paused again, his hands were shaking, rage and sorrow filled his usually cold eyes. Quistis placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, giving him a quick squeeze with her hand.

"What did he say Squall?"

He looked at her and then bitterly spoke "_In the name of the sorceress_" To which she let out an involuntary gasp. No wonder he hates the sorceress so much she thought to herself.

"That's when they slaughtered everyone in the temple. It was a massacre. Been the sole survivor of the Mont Casayone Massacre I was later adopted by a family from another tribe, but that didn't work out and I ran away as soon as I was strong enough to do so."

She looked at him and now felt shallow, she had been so wrapped up in wanting his affection all these years she never realised why he was so distant and cold and afraid to open himself to others in the first place. She didn't think she would trust anyone if it'd have been her either.

"Squall. I'm Sorry." Their eyes meeting as she continued

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I had no idea about your past."

"It's okay Quistis; it felt good to finally speak to someone, thank you." She looked surprised he had just apologised to her, it wasn't usual to his behaviour to apologise. She nodded in acceptance of his apology. Wishing to change the mood she referred back to his injured arm.

"How does your bandage feel, it's not too tight is it?"

He shook his head; her hand was on his chest, her finger tracing the shape of his toned abdomen. Now that she knew it was nothing she had done to make him shy away she longed to have her unrequited affection requited back unto her, and she kissed him, softly and quickly on the lips, her eyes desperately searching his azure pools to see if she could read the emotion contained within them, to see if he was mad with her for breaching the boundaries of friendship. There was emotion within his beautiful eyes but she couldn't read what it was and she started to panic, quickly she turned around to face away from him and mumbled an apology

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Squall, I didn't…" but before she could finish her apology he grabbed her by the arms and spun her back round to face him and he kissed her back, a short but fiery kiss. Despite its short length it lit her senses on fire, sending shivers all down her body. She had dreamt of this moment for so long, nearly every night since she'd known him she had dreamt and wished of the moment when she would break down his defences and share her love.

Her heart was racing with expectation, but fuelled by this, she leant in once more towards him, her head tilted slightly to the left, and their lips met once again, this time for a significantly longer duration. It was a kiss full of passion, years of accumulated passion finally been released from its previous unrequited prison.

Squall had his arms wrapped around her slender figure while she let hers roam free, feeling every inch of his muscular torso to make sure this was really happening and she was here in blissful reality.

Feeling a new inner confidence in her sexual appeal she began moving her hand lower and lower down his body. She started with her fingers on his pectoral muscles before moving them over his nipple, slowly circling it with the occasional squeeze thrown in. Then she moved on to his toned abdomen where she could not help but admire his six pack, all the while kissing passionately, and moving her hand further south. After what felt like an eternity but was actually just a few minutes, Squall pulled away. This set alarm bells ringing in Quistis' head as unwelcomed thoughts of what she had done wrong came to the fore of her consciousness. Shaking of these thoughts she was able to ask him

"What's wrong Squall?" though the words came out timidly; the fear of rejection so quickly after finally been accepted was clearly evident in her voice.

"Quistis, what are you doing?" he asked, clearly feeling uncomfortable. If truth be told she wasn't one hundred percent sure herself, she had just got caught up in the moment and her hands had been on auto-pilot. She paused to consider her answer and eventually replied

"Squall, I have admired you from afar for so long, and I have tried been affectionate towards you and all I have ever received was the cold shoulder treatment, bitter glares and near complete distain. And now that you finally seem to have accepted the fact you don't have to be alone all the time, you turn back into the cold callous arsehole again." She was struggling to contain the tears from flowing by the time the last syllables rolled of her tongue. "Why can't you see just how much I love you?"

The cold chiselled features of the handsome young warrior suddenly found life in the form of a surprised frown. "You love me?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" she snapped back, furious that she was standing here on a battlefield pouring her heart out to the man she has fantasised about for years and he was just so cold and indifferent.

"No one has ever said that to me, not once." he replied back in a sad voice tinted with aggressive undertones.

"Well I am saying it to you now, I love you, and I won't stop saying it to you either, because I am deadly serious, I have never felt the way I feel for you, for anyone else." She paused, breathing deeply and wiping away the solitary that had crept out of her eye, she continued in a quiet voice

"If that's not good enough for you then I will walk away and never return. I have carried this burden for too long, that's why I put it all on the line, here and now. Please Squall, I have to now, is there hope for us? Do you feel the same? Because I promise you that if you feel the same, I will stand by you for the rest of your life. I will defeat the demons that persist in trying to break through your barriers; I will fight by your side, and together we will fight that sorceress, and we will slay that bitch." She said with intense heartfelt conviction.

"But I need to know, and I need to know now Squall." In a much more timorous tone, that niggling doubt refusing to leave the fore of her consciousness. The sea of tears awaiting potential release were shimmering in her baby blue eyes, that were frantically searching into his for that lifeline that she was so desperately clinging onto. Then she saw him purse his lips and her heart dropped faster than a speeding freight train even though he had not yet spoken, and she felt numb, her senses deafened by the echo of fear.

Seemingly at a loss for words he merely nodded, for it was the only sensory motion he seemed capable of executing. A nod. Such a simple everyday motion, but that nod meant more to her than any words or show of affection that any man could muster. He had just thrown her a rope to pull her out of an ocean of despair, and she would seize that rope and never let it go.

She instinctively moved forward and she kissed him, perhaps with too much force; the tidal wave of emotion flowing through her veins. Then she relaxed into his arms and snuggled her face into his chest as the tears of raw happiness unwillingly rolled down her cheeks and onto his weathered skin.

As he stood there, holding Quistis in his arms his mind could not help but wander, searching the minefields of his life memories to try find a time when he truly felt as happy as he did now. No one had ever said those three simple words to him before, but she came straight out with it, 'I love you'. Three words, words that roll of the tongue effortlessly as mere words should, but he could not believe the thunderstorm of emotion that they mustered inside him. He felt acceptance, anxiety, relief, absolute fear, all fired from their separate cannons but all hitting the same target, and in doing so they created a hole in the barriers that he had placed around him to protect himself.

Up until this magnificent moment any contact with other transient beings had only led to pain, mental, physical, psychological pain that had forced him to run away from the social interaction of others, and with it all the baggage that comes along with it, including love. Perhaps that was why he became a warrior; his only friend was his sword. The blade crafted by the finest blacksmiths, weighted perfectly to provide outstanding offense and effective agility to allow for defence.

He stirred from his memories and decided to concentrate on the present, the here and now. He had a beautiful woman in his arms, who loved him, and he realised that if she had been able to penetrate his defences, then maybe it was because he loved her. He wasn't sure if it was love but he decided that whatever sentiment it was carrying him forward, he would go with it.

He stared down at her, and she was still crying softly. He unfurled his arms from around her and placing two fingers on her chin he gently lifted her head, before proceeding to wipe away a tear from her eye. Holding his gaze she saw genuine warmth in his eyes and she could not help but smile, and let out a little giggle, like one might expect from a schoolgirl with their first crush. He returned her smile twofold, and their lips met once again.

'Oh God this girl is a great kisser' he thought to himself as they slowly explored each others mouths with their tongues, searching every inch of their respective partners. As he did he could not but shake of the thought that he was currently topless. He may have been bandaged over part of his chest and shoulder, but topless nevertheless. He suddenly had the notion to even up the odds and he carefully and tentatively started to remove her top, undoing one button a time before sliding the top off her shoulders, their lips never parting.

'_What's he doing?'_ she thought to herself. She was caught up in a maelstrom of passion, and it was threatening to pull her under. She had finally let the cat out of the bag and revealed her deepest secret to him, that she had harboured feelings of love towards him for so long, and he had returned them, which in itself was a lot to take in and process. And now he was wanting to apparently explore these feeling further, and she was now doubting that this was what she wanted, she wasn't ready. Her heart decided that it was going to intervene in this decision and proposed the counter argument over her logic.

'_Of course this is what you want, don't be silly girl. You have dreamt and fantasised about this moment thousands of times, and every time it was Squall you dreamt about giving away your love to. So it may not be in the ideal location, or scenario you'd envisioned in those fairytales. He hasn't rode in on a white stallion and been a knight in shining armour, but he is here for you, and he certainly seems to requite those feelings, so what are you waiting for?'_

Squall may have been in a world of his own, his mind off in its own personal paradise, but even so he noticed the slightest of change in Quistis kisses. He detected that she was having her own inner turmoil with the intimacy he was displaying and he was just about to pull away when she broke the kiss and allowed her jacket top to fall from her shoulders, down her arms and onto the floor.

Quistis had allowed both parties to have their say, and she had sided with her heart, she would give him all. She decided that she had overlooked her heart for way too long, following the dictated laws of her logic, but not this time, oh no, her heart would reign supreme now that she no longer had to fear the rejection that had been the prominent factor in obedience to her mind in the past.

Their lips parted as Squall moved his head towards the left and gently kissed and nibbled on her ear lobe, sending shivers down her spine, but she did not protest. She felt like she was a victim of a vampire, the way he had seduced her and was slowly having his way with her, whilst she was powerless to do otherwise, mesmerised by his seemingly effortless fluidity. He then moved his right arm around the back of her neck, and he began to kiss and caress her neck just above her collarbone. She could not believe that something so simple could make her so overwhelmed; her knees were beginning to feel weak.

Breaking the sequence of chained kisses he began sucking on her neck, giving her a rather large love bite. She let out a low involuntary moan of satisfaction when he did this. She could not help but find it ironic that she had seen other girls with these bites and always deemed them to be tacky, but now that the shoe was on the other foot she could not help but understand what the others had seen in them.

Whilst he was giving her this love bite he unhooked her bra clasp and let it hang loose on her, still covering up her modesty. She blushed, she had never shown her breasts to anyone before, but there is a first time for everything. She took a step back, out of his arms and let the bra cascade its way downwards towards the floor, revealing her sumptuous bosom to him.

"Well what do you think?" she asked, clearly knowing he liked what he saw, judging from the fact his jaw had dropped and he was practically drooling. He looked back at her and replied

"Wow." He could not think of any other word at that moment in time. He could always tell from afar that she had more than ample breasts, but to see them close up in their full glory he was almost speechless. They were perfect. They were well shaped, in proportion with her slender figure, and not a single blemish on them. Her nipples were of a fractionally darker shade than her breast and merely served to offset her pale skin.

"Well are you just going to look at them, or you actually going to feel them?" she asked in a seductive domineering tone.

He didn't need to be asked twice and he placed his hands on her beautiful breast. Gently he squeezed them, to take in the full texture of the soft natural tissue. Quistis soaked up the feeling of having his surprisingly soft hands feel every inch of her bust; it was so much different to when she felt them. The sensation it was sending through her young body was like nothing she had ever felt, like little bolts of lightning were dancing through her veins causing tingling vibrations.

The maiden experience was about to increase its intensity levels though, for he introduced his lips to the equation. He began by kissing the top of the areola and then sequentially kissed around it in a clockwise direction, whilst his free hand fondled her other breast. His fingers caressed and stroked her breast. Occasionally he would place one finger either side of her taut nipple and slowly moved them in an oscillating fashion, the minor friction it was creating felt so good. He kissed her nipples and began to suck on it, intermittently giving it a gentle nibble. She was moaning in delight, the passion on display was powerful and intense.

His movements were really turning her on; she could feel herself getting wet. She was use to a slow controlled release of juices from her masturbation but it was as if he had opened a floodgate and she was sure that she would get wetter as the foreplay continued.

She had the most minuscule feelings of guilt that she was receiving so much pleasure, reaping the rewards of another's work, so she decided she would try her hand at arousing him. She playfully pushed him away and then stared at him; her eyes held a passionate fiery glow and she seductively licked her lips, her tongue slowly making its way around from one corner to another.

"My turn" she said, her voice matching her seductive stare. A smile spread across her face.

She ran her hands across his chest and she kissed his nipples, her hand tracing the tones of his muscles. She got on her knees and pressed her lips against his abdomen, with feather light contact. The sensitivity of her touch was driving him wild. She kissed each and every one of his stomach muscles. She pulled down his trousers fractionally and kissed him just below the stomach and just above his crotch. She placed a hand on his bum and gave it a squeeze. She was enjoying teasing him and so she moved her tongue across his groin and stopped suddenly. She then started making her way back upwards again. Her teasing was a huge turn on and he could feel himself becoming aroused.

"Hm, you like that?" she whispered into his ear, her warm breath escaping out, as she did so. Her hand rubbed over his crotch a few times as she rolled the words of her tongue. She didn't wait for an answer, she merely returned to her knees and stripped his trousers off him, placing kisses at random intervals down his legs as she did.

She prised the band at the top away from his skin and she put her hand inside the material. She felt his erect penis and took in the texture; she was surprised by how thick his penis was. She liked what she felt, and pulled the material down, leaving him completely naked. She moved her head back a bit and took in the full view of his well muscled figure. Quistis had to admit to herself that she was mightily impressed with what she saw. The reality of his body was just as well defined as she had imagined in all those dreams.

She placed the throbbing shaft of his penis in her hand and then she placed the head into her mouth. She began sucking his penis, her mouth moving the full length of the penis, her tongue working her way across the shaft as she slid down, before sucking as she moved back towards the head of the penis. He let out a grunt in pleasure, what this girl was doing to him was beyond anything he had ever imagined, or anything he ever could. It was indescribable. She repeated this a few times before she grabbed the penis in her left hand and stroking it whilst still sucking. She had never contemplated what this would feel like before, but he was clearly enjoying it and she was getting turned on by giving him pleasure. She stopped giving him oral pleasure, and his face betrayed the disappointment he was so desperately trying to hide.

"Why did you stop?" He asked her.

"Because I think we could put that to better use, don't you?" She kinkily replied.

"Well in that case, we'll have to continue that at another time then" he said with a smile on his lips.

He drew her back into his embrace and nuzzled his head into her neck once more, his hand conveniently landing on her pert little arse. He breathed into her neck and gave her a quick spank, to which she let out an 'ooo' sound, seemingly liking the feel of been spanked.

He slid his hands over her body, upwards from her arse, onto her hips, and then up her stomach and onto her breasts once more, whilst his kisses moved down slowly from her neck to also reside on her cleavage. The controlled flurry of his kisses and gentle groping was almost making her light-headed, the pleasure was near otherworldly. After spending several minutes teasing her breasts, he continued his southern journey and kissed her stomach. Each kiss was so light against her skin; it almost didn't register with her that he'd made contact, though the sweet sensation that was tingling on her skin assured her he had indeed kissed her.

He pulled her trousers down to reveal a pair of black lace French knickers, which looked great on her petite figure. She stepped out of her trousers and did a one hundred and eighty degree turn so that her arse was facing him, and she wiggled it numerous times in front of his face. He was mesmerised by how the knickers just fit snugly over her toned pert arse. She spun back round again and wasted little time in stripping her of her last remaining article of clothing. As he did he could see a dark patch on the knickers from the moisture her vagina had produced whilst he teased her.

He spread her legs and moved his head towards her vagina, taking in the scent as he did. He prised her lips apart and began to ever so slowly lick her clitoris. He slid his tongue back and forth over it, applying varying amounts of pressure to it as he went. She let out a loud moan, and then another, she couldn't help her self. He took his middle finger and inserted it into her opening, and was probing her with his finger whilst his tongue danced along her clitoris. He was mentally thanking whichever deity would listen, that what he was doing was working so well, after all he had never done anything like this before and was running on adrenaline, and relying on imagination to get him through this.

"Oh Squall, stop teasing teasing me, and make love to me right now" she begged between rasped breaths and moans of pleasure.

He laid her down on the ground, the same ground to which they had not so long ago fought a long drawn out battle, and he kissed her again. One long deep passionate kiss, expressing just what both of them felt in that solitary moment. He then used his legs to spread hers, one leg at a time. He inched closer to her before asking her in a sincere tone

"Are you sure you want to do this here?"

She gently but her bottom lip and nodded to him. That was the cue to him, that she was prepared, ready to give him everything. The location of such giving convinced him that much more that she was genuine in her want. He was about to penetrate her but paused, their eyes locked.

"Squall, what's the matter?" she asked, confused by his hesitation.

"I don't have a condom" he answered rather stoically. She had to admit that she was impressed by his consideration for her and his sensible level head, despite the intense passion that was clouded her judgement.

"I don't care Squall, all I've ever wanted was you, please just make love to me" She pleaded.

He nodded in reply, and then inserted his large penis into her soaking wet opening.

She let out a slight wince; he paused momentarily but then carried on. Each thrust of his penis was hurting her. She couldn't decipher to herself if it was just because his penis was large or if there was something wrong. She had dreamt of this moment for so long and every time it was perfect, there was no pain. She was inwardly damning her naivety; I mean what did she expect? Of course her first time would be painful, of course she would bleed, it was natural. Yet even so, it did hurt. She had been in many battle and suffered numerous injuries in her time, but this was painful on an intimate level, and it was that thought that scared her the most. After a while though the pain began to fade, very slowly been replaced by the expected pleasure.

He was slowly, yet rhythmically thrusting his penis in and out of her vagina, pushing upwards with his cock as he did, so as to rub against her clitoris. One of the advantages of the missionary position was that it allowed for such penetration, and was an easy position for virgins to begin to experiment with their sexual appetite.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours in this blissful passionate realm, he began to rotate his hips as he was thrusting with his penis. This allowed for deeper penetration and Quistis enjoyed it, her moans noticeably increasing in volume and frequency. He leant forward, his penis still inside her and kissed her lips once more, the fiery energy been released in short bursts. All the while his hands were caressing her breasts and stroking her nipples.

While he had been on top she was in a sexual paradise and could feel herself becoming closer to orgasm with each thrust of his well endowed penis. Quistis was greedy though and she was enjoying this so much she did not want to cum so soon, so she manoeuvred herself slightly so that his penis withdrew from her vagina and then she used all of her battle-honed agility to roll him over so that she was on top. She pinned his arms down and pushed her breasts into his face, smothering him, just for the thrill. He didn't object, but merely kissed them. She withdrew her breasts from his face, allowing him a brief moment to regain his breath and then she kissed him.

She stroked her hand down his body, past his groin and onto his legs, before reversing its direction and traversing back up towards his still erect penis. Satisfied he was still rearing to go she straddled him and started to rock. His arms were holding her ass providing support for her as she moved. Her hands were doing different duties, one hand playing with her breasts, heightening arousal while the other was rubbing her clitoris, creating intense sexual satisfaction.

He was astounded by just how different the feeling was having her on top of him, riding his cock, instead of him been on her thrusting away. He was not sure which he preferred, both giving pleasure to him and her, but he was inclining towards her been on top. Perhaps it was the thrill of not been in control that was why he enjoyed her on top more, for he had always had to be in control of everything in his life, and it was nice to just be able to turn over that control to someone he loved. He could feel himself getting close and he was still rotating his hip to increase the pleasure.

Though she was lost in another reality, where the threads of its existence were carefully woven strands of pure pleasure, she was moaning in ecstasy. She could feel her body lose control, her senses mutiny to another master, and she honestly couldn't care, it felt so good and she was sure she would happily allow this mutiny again.

She was so close to climax now, and she picked up her pace, the increased speed giving great clitoral stimulation, and she could have sworn she felt his penis enlarge slightly suggesting she wasn't the only one. She gazed down at him and then licked her lips, before smiling

"I am so close" she admitted to him. He grinned innately.

She grinded against him a few more times and there it was, she arched her hips and leant back, the build up of sexual friction that finally overflowed, culminating in her explosive orgasm. She rose up off of his penis and fell forward into his welcoming embrace as they both fought to regain their breath and control their raging heartbeats.

Again he was torn between emotions of ecstasy for having sex, and disappointment that he hadn't cum as well, but he let it slide taking in a slight smugness that he'd made her cum

"Oh Squall that was amazing, where'd you learn to make love like that?" she asked him, trying to bring some clarity to her distant confused mind.

"I don't know. I've never done anything like that before." He coyly replied before continuing

"I could say the same for you Quis that was incredible, you were incredible"

She blushed, then answered him back

He kissed her for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and held her close. His head was trying to sort through the vast expanse of events and emotions that had occurred within the last few hours. He decided there was too much to do and he was tired and didn't have a great deal of energy left. So he shut his eyes, and whispered into her ear those three simple words that had been the catalyst for the greatest escapade of his young life

"I love you"

The words faintly reaching her ears, she smiled, kissed his chest, and replied

"And I love you too Squall, so much"

Then they both drifted off into peaceful slumber, each of them in a state of inner euphoria that they had found the love they had searched for their entire lives.

Mark Marland ©


End file.
